Heartbeat
by Caroline Maxwell
Summary: Harry's world is spinning out of control. He has hidden his pain with drinks and girls. Meanwhile, Hermione is leaving Ron alone. When they meet, they try to hide their pain with the others problems. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Drunk

**Here is another one of my Harmony stories . I love this one and reviews will help me write more *hint,hint*. Anyway, HERE IT ISS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEEGG!**

**Chapter 1**

-Harry-

I chugged another shot. I dropped the cup on the counter and gave the pretty waitress a toothy grin. She smiled a sarcastic smile back at me and poured me some more drink. I glanced at the other bar members. An old man sat hunched over a bottle of beer. He took the last sip of his drink before leaving a tip on the counter and walking away. A middle aged woman sat next tome. She was stirring her drink around, seeming to chase after the ice cubes with her straw. I looked over to my right where a blonde woman, about my age, was watching me. When I looked her way, she sat up straighter with a look of longing on her face.

"Desperate," I muttered and began searching the floor.

A few guys were playing pool in the corner. I smirked as the tallest guy punched the other one in the mouth. A chant of _'Fight, Fight, Fight!' _began amongst the onlookers. I sighed. Muggles were just as insane as always. And a little bit pathetic as well. I put my muggle money on the counter and walked out of the bar. The moonless, pitch black night swirled around me. London had always looked its best at night. From the lamp posts, to the tall buildings. Muggles filled the streets as they began to come home.

~Hermione~

I slipped the ring off my finger, and left it on my pillow along with the letter addressed to Ron. My suitcases loomed silently in the corner, judging me. I felt tears surround the corners of my eyes. I swallowed hard and apparated- along with my bags- to the Leaky Cauldron. I let out a soft sob as Tom waddled toward me. He looked sadly up at me.

"Room 10. End of the hall," He said as he dragged my luggage up the stairs. I followed him silently.

Room 10. We reached it. Tom dropped my suitcases at the door, handed me the key, and walked off without another word. I grabbed my suitcases and walked inside.

I manage to get inside, shut the door, throw my luggage aside, rip off my clothes, change into my PJs, brush my teeth, and lay down on the bed before I began to cry.

-Harry-

The Leaky Cauldron;s sign loomed before me as I opened the black door. It smelled of old people. I smiled brightly at the bartender, Tom. He jumped up, his eyes widening.

"M-M-M-Mr-r-r-r. H-H-H-Ha-," He breathed in deeply, putting on a controlled face, "Mr. Harry Potter..."

_**((AN: I fixed this chapter. I have to agree with, HJaneGranger, Her review hopefully made this story better. Thank you! I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: I've Seen Worse

**AN: OK, Well, I have decided to post the second chapter. I had to rewrite it because it kind of sounded a bit rushed. I want to drag this story out a little bit. I hope you don't mind... I know Harry sounds a bit arrogant in this chapter, actually he sounds like his father...but it's only because he's drunk. I promise he will be better. He is kind of showing a mix of Draco and James in this moment, but trust me it will get better. Only because Hermione will knock some sense into him. Anyway Read and ... Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(.**

**Chapter 2: I've Seen Worse**

_**(Nightfall: Harry's POV)**_

_Harry! Harry! Harry! _Shouts filled my ears as I drowned glass after glass. I couldn't stop myself. This crowd wanted a party, and I wasn't going to disappoint them. Even if I was doing it for my own benefit. They cheered loudly. I smirked slightly and the crowd roared with excitement. I stood up on the bar and spread my arms open wide. The crowd stood before me. I looked around, finally noticing that most of them were witches. A few wizards stood amongst the cheering fan girls, with a look of disgust, I might add. A sense of pride filled my chest as I realized that the look was actually trying to cover up the looks of jealousy they shot my way. I beamed and hopped down in one swift movement. I waded thought the crowd until I saw a girl with a bored, disgusted, distraught, and uncomfortable look on her face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up toward the bar without taking another glance at her. I heard a few groans from a few pretty girls. A few gasps were aimed at the two of us. I climbed onto the bar, dragging the girl with me.

"Harry!" her voice turned sharp and grew softer as she continued, "Oh, Harry, What have you done with yourself?"

The familiar voice shook my senses awake. I turned pale, _ghostly pale as the girl would say, _and looked at the girl. She had deep brown eyes, bushy brown hair, full lips, and, as I stood next to her, a surprised look on her face. I almost threw up then and there. It was Hermione.

_**(4:30 p.m. That Same Day: Hermione's POV)**_

I groaned as a bloody headache woke me up. The pain made me hate every step I took. I reached for my wand, slowly, not wanting to bring forth anymore pain. I waved it, muttering a spell to stop the pain. I sighed with relief, and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner (cinnamon) and body wash (red apples). I slipped into the shower, letting the warm, steamy water calm my nerves. My warm and calm body moved toward my bags after I got out and dried my self and magically dried my hair. I grabbed a simple grey dress that had black roses blooming around the bottom. The soft fabric sllipped over my body as I put it on. I grabbed my black converses and a brush. I put the shoes on and brushed my hair quickly as I walked out the door.

Screaming filled my ears as I walked toward the door that led to the staircase. I frowned and slowly opened the door, cringing as the door made a '_CREAK_'. I sighed and walked down the steps to find a large crowd screaming a name over and over. The immaturity filled the room and I shook my head, trying to block them out. My curly hair, which had been tamed after a few months of beautifying spells (unfortunately, it was still partly bushy), fell in ringlets before stopping above my elbows. I stepped down the staircase, wading through the crowd. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to the bar. The person pulled me up onto the wooden boards and my eyes grew wide. I stood up and straightened my dress and looked at the crazy creature. Who would even commit to this kind of arrogance? A head of untidy black hair that stuck up in the back answered my question. Harry. Harry. That is what they were chanting. Oh, Lord, I thought. My mind raced. Trying to fit the pieces together.

"HARRY!" My throat went dry and my mouth tasted like iron, "Oh, Harry, What have you done with yourself?"

He looked at me with a surprised/ disgusted look. I stood glacier like, staring at him. He looked away, and I grasped his hand. He wrenched it away.

I gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Go away..." he muttered, "...Please." His voice cracked.

I gulped, realizing the crowd had gone quiet with suspense.

"O-Okay, if you need me, I'm in room 10." I slid off the bar and walked toward the stairs again.

I turned to see him staring after me. My face grew hot as I looked away and walked toward my room.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
